It Won't Be
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: Just because it should be, could be, and would be, doesn't mean that it will be. One Shot


Some said that it was something that they've been waiting for a long time to happen…

Others said that it was something that would never happen…

But on one night, on one prom night, two friends who were friends since forever had finally became an item, much to the enjoyment of everyone said for one.

It was then when their song played. "Could it be?" It certainly could, and was. They spent the night together talking. It was as if it was destined to happen! The right thing to happen! The only thing to happen!

However just because it could be and perhaps should be doesn't mean that it will be. Because sometimes, just sometimes, it won't be!

Kim Possible had realized this after a few weeks of them dating. It wasn't because of that one girl who didn't like the fact that they were friends in the first place, let alone a couple. It wasn't because of brain control or anything artificially influencing. It wasn't because of him, Ron was a guy who was always there for her and he couldn't have been a better boyfriend. He listened to her, he was concerned for her, and he actually cared about what she was saying instead of pretending to listen and plotting his next pick up line. Any girl would be lucky to be with him. They had great chemistry together and they could basically finish each other's thoughts.

So what was wrong then? What was the problem between them now? Why was she headed towards his house with a frown on her face? Why was she going there to break up with a man who any girl would be lucky to have?

As she walked up on the steps, she pressed the small white button near the door. The chime of the doorbell rung throughout the house as she heard a loud "I got it!" from the inside! It was time to get serious. Kim knew how emotional Ron could get and had to remain tough. 'It was for the best, it was for the best…' She mentally said to herself. She soon found the door opened as she saw the blonde haired boy she's been dating for the past few weeks.

"How's it goin' KP!" Ron greeted he with a smile. That same smile she had come to love and adore. Inside, she wanted to slap that smile off of her face, as it was making her feel worse than she already was, especially knowing what she was going to do to them. She could only hope that they could at least remain friends. The worse-case scenario was that Ron gets angry, brining up everything they've been through, and then make a "If we can't date each other than we can't be friends!" She didn't want to lose his friendship. They've been friends ever since Pre-K and it would really be a shame to lose it over something as petty as this.

"Ron… we need to talk!" Kim mentally slapped herself. Why did she say those four words? Anyone and their mother knew that there was nothing good to come from saying those four little words. From the brief puzzled expression on his face, she was proven right.

"Oh, sure! Come on in!" Ron offered in a cheery voice as his redhead friend and now girlfriend walked in. For some reason, she had a trouble look in her face and it bothered him. Did something happen? Thoughts on how he could help quickly rushed into his head as they were led to the sofa. "So what's up?"

"Ron, how long have we been dating?" Kim asked as she looked down to her black sneakers. She couldn't look him in the eyes otherwise she'd see that smile on his face. That smile that she would soon wipe from his face after hearing what she had to say.

"Three going on four weeks now." Ron stated. "I'm starting to get used to this dating thing and I'm loving it!" He then noticed Kim's worried look. "Kim is there something wrong? Did Bonnie give you crap again about us being together? Why don't you just whip her ass in six ways from Sunday?"

Kim scoffed, "No! I could care less about what she thinks! And besides she is so not worth me wrecking my perfect record. I'd just be playing into her hands anyway!"

"Oh… So what will it be, a stay-at-home movie, a bite at Bueno Nacho, or…we could go…"

"Ron could you focus on what's happening now?" Was he distracting himself form the issue on purpose because he somehow knew why she was here? That he knew that she was hear to break up with him and therefore was prolonging it as soon as possible? She wouldn't blame him. She two would've been looking for anyway to prevent or at least delay the inevitable from happening if the roles were reversed. But no matter how she felt, it had to be done.

"Okay KP, but where are you getting at anyway?" He asked. She was feeling rather uncomfortable and if she was feeling uncomfortable then something was up. And if she wasn't happy, he wasn't happy. That was the way things worked with them. Always have and perhaps always will. Case in point, whatever Kim had to say it couldn't possibly be good.

"We've been friends since Pre-K. We've looked out for each other during missions, and when we finally got together. It was…" She stopped herself. The last thing she needed to remember was what drove them together, much less how she loved it. It would only make it harder for her than it already was.

"Kim…" Ron spoke, "I think I know where you're-"

"No, let me explain!" Kim cut him off. He was trying to keep them together, but it was no use. She couldn't and wouldn't be swayed by this! It was for their own good and when he thought about it more he'd understand as well. "These few weeks together have been wonderful. But…" Her eyes closed before looking at him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry Ron… But…"

"Kim… Are you breaking up with me?" Ron asked. From what Kim was saying, his suspicions about her motives for being here were true.

"Ron… It's not you… It's not me… it's…" Kim looked upward to the ceiling. "How can I put this? I mean at first when we kissed at Prom, it just felt so right! I mean we've been friends for so long so it was expected for us to get together in the first place. I mean everyone was saying it! Maybe that's why we did get together. Because everyone was expecting it so much." When she saw Ron close his eyes and head lowered, she feared for the worse. He was hurting, he was devastated. This all just made her feel worse that she was before entering the house. But she tried to make it work. She tried to make the relationship last with him. But it just… didn't. Kim loved Ron, and she always will, but as a friend. As a friend she knew since Pre-K. But beyond that, she couldn't. When they kissed, she believed that there were fireworks. But lately there were none. They hardly had anything in common, as Ron loved wrestling and Kim hated it. Ron likes Bueno Nacho, she preferred smoothies. The list wasn't that long, but long nevertheless. Their interaction with each other was basically same old same old. The only thing that was different in the relationship was that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and you could only live off of a title for so long that you'd soon have to prove it. The devotion was there. The care was there. But it was still missing that something. It was missing that certain something.

"Yeah… It was a bit expected…" Ron sighed in agreement. "I mean it was as if people were waiting for us to get together, now that we are, it just feels like that. To be honest, it feels very bland. I mean you're a badical girl KP, but it just feels the same. There isn't that much romantic attraction between us." He admitted, "To be honest, while I like that kiss at the prom, but now that I think about it. It felt like I was kissing my sister." Ron closed his eyes fearing for the worst out of Kim's reaction. She expected a punch, a slap, her yelling at him "A SISTER? THAT'S ALL THAT I AM TO YOU? I'VE PUT ALL MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THIS RELATIONSHIP AND ALL YOU THINK OF ME IS AS A SISTER?" She was prone to going off the handle and being tweaked by even the most trivial things. However…

"It's okay…" Kim said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Honestly, I felt that you'd react horribly to this." It was known for Ron to take every little thing seriously as well as go a bit off the handle occasionally, making the biggest deal out of the most trivial things. Thankfully, he felt the same way as she does. "It's nice to see us handling this in a mature matter without letting our emotions get the better of us."

"Yeah…" Ron nodded. "Much better than those stories, movies, and television shows that leads it to being a screaming match, one vowing revenge on the other, or one kills the other's new love out of resentment for being dumped. I mean people these days, are they that possessive?"

"Well, that's society for you." Kim let out a chuckle before she sighed, feeling that they were straying a bit from the task at hand. "Anyway… So Ron…"

"So Kim…" Ron shuffled his feet a bit before stretching them and quickly sliding them back. "I guess this is it, then…"

"I'm afraid so. It was fun while it lasted." Kim agreed before giving him a smile. "Still best friends?"

"Always have, always will." Ron chirped as the two friends hugged each other. While they may no longer be dating, they were still a couple: A couple of best friends. "So, what now?" He asked, as they released each other from their embrace.

"There's a picture at the Cineplex being shown which I'm going with a friend to see." Kim explained as she stood up, straitening out her red skirt. "It's about a girl from the grave who's trying to prevent her former boyfriend from marrying his now engaged new girlfriend."

"They're still going for the obsessed lover route I see." Ron let out a chuckle.

"I know! Can't the writers come up with anything original?" Kim rolled her eyes. "You'll never see us acting like that!"

"We're too mature for that anyway!" Ron said. "Anyway, I think I'll kick it here for tonight. Watch a few DVDs and then the Ronster's gonna have some snackage.

Kim let out a chuckle. "Just don't eat too much! You've been doing so well lately and it would be a shame for you to start slacking off."

"I know!" Ron said confidently. Ever since Prom, Ron had started to make some improvements to himself. He did managed to tone his muscles a bit as well as gained a light six-pack, it still wasn't noticeable due to him wearing loose, baggy clothes. Perhaps it was done to make himself look better around Kim, but he's benefit from this as well. He has been doing better athletically and if Barkin, for some sick reason, takes him to play Rugby again? Ron would feel a bit more confident about himself about his survival unlike last time…

At the sound of a cell phone beeping, Kim grabbed it from the inside of her purse. "Anyway, I'll talk to later!"

"Take care, KP!" Ron waved as Kim left, opening her cell phone.

Once Kim was outside, she answered. "Hi Bobby! …Yeah, I did. Actually it went much better than I thought it would. I could've sworn that he took it much better than I did. Anyway, so how far along are you? …Nevermind, I see your car! See you in a bit!" With a simple click, Kim deposited the phone back into her purse as a small blue car drove up to the curb near Ron's house. As the door to the passenger's side opened, the smiling face of Bobby Johnson greeted her.

"Ready to go Kim?" He asked.

"You bet!" She chirped as she stepped inside. Ron and her were still best friends, but romantically they were over. They were finished. In all honest opinion, she liked Ron a lot better as a friend than a boyfriend. And there was another bonus in all of this: Bobby and Kim had just talked briefly at times in school and Kim always thought that he was cute, but then again her interest did come from hearing that Bonnie liked him first.

So far, they've been hitting it off well during the few moments they could just sit down and just talk when given a chance. They both shared each other's tastes in smoothies and Bobby didn't mind the fact that Kim couldn't cook. Bobby also didn't mind the fact that more than likely she'd be risking her life saving the world, let alone with a guy she knew since forever, let alone his status in school. Despite the fact that since Prom, the whole "Food Chain" issue was basically a non-issue. But at least if, for one reason or another, they decided that the relationship wasn't working out and they broke up? At least she could stick it to Bonnie by saying that she was the one who actually dated him instead of just showing interest in him. And if the brunette snob did happen to date him, Kim could say that Bonnie Rockwaller became so desperate that she was now taking Kim's Sloppy Seconds (Not to degrade Bobby or anything by that). As the blue car drove off, neither of its passengers noticed that a pair of brown eyes from behind the window was watching.

"Looks like Kim found another guy…" Ron sighed as she watched the car with Kim inside leave. "But at least she didn't cheat on me and broke up with me first before she started dating the guy, whoever he was." He felt the slighted bit insulted that she couldn't have told him that she had already found someone else instead of him having to find out this way. But then again, maybe she was just waiting to see how things worked out before telling him about her new boyfriend. No use telling a success story about an instant failure. And besides, it wasn't as if he had much to complain about…

"…Is she gone?" A voice asked from the opening closet door as Ron let out a small smile.

"Yeah…" Ron sighed in relief. "For a moment there I thought you were going to get impatient. And from a guy who was locked in a closet for a weekend, I could relate what you were going through and wouldn't hold it against you."

She flipped her blonde hair back a bit as she walked over towards him. "Well at least you shouldn't feel guilty about seeing me anymore, since now you and Kim… Y'know…"

"It could've been worse. It could've been a week, or worse a day after prom that we broke up. But still, I'd like to have my first relationship last longer than it did." Ron said, looking at the bright side. "But seriously, couldn't you have just taken your shoes with you when you ran into the closet? It's a good think I managed to bring them close and that Kim just looked me in the face or she would've noticed them and there would've been a lot of drama."

"Okay, so I should've thought more before leaving a pair of clues to your cheating. I was just acting out of instinct!"

"Hey, we didn't exactly do much so it's not really cheating. Besides if Kim saw them I could've said that they belonged to my cousin Sheena."

"You think that Kim would actually believe that? She would've known about this 'Sheena' if you guys were as close as you said you were." She knelt down to examine her red sneakers she had previously removed earlier. They were still in great condition, a lot better than she expected given the nature of his methods of obtaining the incriminating evidential footwear. "Anyway, 'Like a sister…' Kinda harsh to a girl's ego!"

"It's not like I said that she kisses like my mother. That'd been really harsh. But seriously, I almost felt that I would've been the one to end the relationship if she didn't."

"So how long are your parents going to be gone again?" She said as she then straightened her red tartan-styled skirt after standing.

"For about a few days." Ron explained as he sat back down on the couch. Soon, he instantly felt her weight on his lap as she smiled at him.

"That should give us plenty of time together." She giggled, sitting on his lap, as her blue eyes looked into his brown ones. "You know what I like the best about you?"

"What's that?"

"I like your freckles." She giggled as Ron had a puzzled expression, but soon shrugged it off with a smile of his own.

"I like yours too, Jess! Makes you stand out!" Ron grinned as they both shared a kiss. He knew that some people said that one of the reasons why he wasn't and probably would never be considered a hottie was because of his freckles, yet Jessica was considered to be one of the hottest cheerleaders in school and she had them.

It was only last week when they first bumped into each other at the mall. Apparently, despite her status on top of the 'food chain,' Jessica deep down was a comic book geek and privately she fantasized about being Supergirl (And she swore to kill Ron if he told anyone about it - _Ever_!). She was also into videogames and a big RPG nut as well as being obsessed with Final Fantasy (She swears to god that Cloud Strife and Sephiroth would've made the best pairing ever!). While Ron preferred First-Person shooters and fighting games, he did have some love for the RPG. As great as it was dating Kim, and he still cared about her, it was nice to date someone who shared his favorite hobbies. At least he and Kim were still friends, and that was the only thing that matters besides his new relationship with Jessica.

* * *

Okay, I did it! I wrote a KP story, despite it being a one-shot, that doesn't has the complete destruction of Team Possible! I hope everyone enjoys it, because this is as close to a K/R story you'll ever get from me. Please read and review, I'd like to hear your thoughts. 


End file.
